fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seasons
Season 1-13 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Season 1: They first met over 5,000 Years Ago of the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the Pharaoh of Egypt **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Episode 1-42 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. Episode 1: Young Mermaid Rainbow Princess Ivy of the Nile River at the age Seven years old went back time over 5,000 years ago and her Dreams of the Egyptian Sun God came her in the Dreams 2. Episode 2: The Young Prince of Egypt and the Young Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River meets in the Night of Ancient Egypt in front of the Palace's balcony and she sings a song 'Legend of Mermaid' and the Prince of Egypt heard a lovely voice and also the Palace Guards who catch her 3. Episode 3: Mermaid Princess of the Nile River meets the King and Queen of Egypt and the Royal Court and the son and daughter of the pharaoh and she tells them that she a Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the keeper of the Rainbow Pearl and she the daughter the Rainbow Queen and she sings a song to them from her kingdom 'Rainbow Note' and she know the Nile River Mermaids are the Guardians of the Egypt that night she sing a song of 'Legend of Mermaid' 4. Episode 4: Ivy is now guest in the palace and became friends with Atem and his sister and the Royal Court 'My Will' and the little girl from near the river and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess' Kind Heart 5. Episode 5: Save the Village of Ra with the little help from the two villages of Slifer and Obelisk by sing the song of 'Legend of Mermaid' and 'If We Hold on Together' and Tracy and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy are very good friends 6. Episode 6: Ivy and Tracy, Mana are having girl talk about the Prince and her and the song 'Legend of Mermaid' 7. Episode 7: The song of 'No Ordinary Girl' she in the water of the Nile River with the Prince of Egypt for morning a swim before going back to city 8. Episode 8: The Birthday of Atem's Ball and the dance of the Prince of Egypt and the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River and the song is 'Diamond' 9. Episode 9: Ivy saves Atem from drowning in the Nile River 10. Episode 10: Two Months later Ivy and Atem, Elizabeth became friends swim together in the River of Ancient Egypt and in the Royal Garden of the Palace and they fell in love to each other 'Ready for Love' 11. Episode 11: The Young Mermaid Princess Ivy was kidnapped by seller 'For Longer Then Forever' and she was saved by Atem the Prince of Egypt and his father the Royal Court 12. Episode 12: Episode 12: Ivy and Atem are happy as friends and the truth that she has leave on the February 3rd before her birthday on February 4th 13. Episode 13: Ivy goes home when her mouth was up but she has to leave them but that she will come back when she is Sixteen years old and Atem and Ivy are sing a song 'Somewhere Out There' 14. Episode 14: Atem finds that he has fallen in love with Ivy sing a song 'Because I Love Her' 15. Episode 15: Ivy and Atem have to wait over nine years to meet again and the song 'Every Heart' 16. Episode 16: Her Mother the queen tells Ivy that she needs to find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of Eighteen Mermaid Worlds to stop the Evil and with her who is the Nineteenth Mermaid Princess and also find the keeper of the Millennium Pearl 17. Episode 17: Nine Years Later 18. Episode 18: Come Back the Ancient Egypt the song 'Always Come Back to You' 19. Episode 19: Atem tells Ivy that his father has died from sickness six years ago after she left 20. Episode 20: The love between of the Prince Atem and the Mermaid Princess Ivy and their first Kiss of their love and he gives her kiss on her hand and a Millennium Mark it was symbol of their love 21. Episode 21: Atem, Elizabeth and his mother and his royal court meets Ivy's Mother the Mermaid Queen of the Nile River 22. Episode 22: Atem became the Pharaoh to take place of his father and Ivy and her mother and their friend came to Atem's Crown Day to sings a 'Legend of Mermaid' that is Atem's favorite song and also the Royal Court and attack of the Killer of the pharaoh of the Egypt 23. Episode 23: Attack from the King of Thieves but he was stopped by Ivy and her mother's Sings as the Mermaid Princess and Mermaid Queen of the Nile River 'Rainbow Note' 24. Episode 24: Ivy and Atem walk together in the Royal Garden of the Palace and she tells him that she has to find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of the Eighteen Seas in her world in the futures and the keeper of Millennium Pearl 25. Episode 25: Atem and Mana, Ivy head out of the palace to go find Mahad and help him 26. Episode 26: The loss of their Friend who as turn into the Dark Magician 27. Episode 27: Atem asked Ivy to marry him in the future if he will be reborn and she said 'Yes' 28. Episode 28: The Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy helped her Pharaoh stop the King of Thieves to use the Millennium items to free the Dark Lord in the Battle of the King of Thieves and the Pharaoh Atem and the Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy and her mother the Rainbow Mermaid Queen 29. Episode 29: The Dark Lord was free from the Millennium Stone 30. Episode 30: In the Battle of Zorc and the Pharaoh Atem and the Egyptian Gods and the Dark Lord is very powerful to stop him from destroying both the land and the water worlds 31. Episode 31: Ivy tries to stop Zorc with her power of sing and her song of 'Legend of Mermaid' 32. Episode 32: Atem tells his Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River that he can't stop Zorc to destroy the world and the seas, rivers that he can seal himself and Zorc in Millennium Puzzle and wipe his memories of his past and use his name as password and also his memories of her but his heart will always be remember of her and he help her to find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of the Eighteen Seas and the keeper of the Millennium Pearl 33. Episode 33: Ivy sings last song to Atem of 'Legend of Mermaid' before he seals himself and the Dark Lord with him in Millennium Puzzle and they kiss of their love 34. Episode 34: Seal himself in Millennium Puzzle with the Dark Lord away for 5,000 years 35. Episode 35: Return home back to the Nile River and the Heartbroken of the Rainbow Mermaid Princess the Man that she loved who is seal way in Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years 36. Episode 36: Ivy and her mother tell her she have to find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of the Eighteen Seas and the keeper of Millennium Pearl and she have to wait for him to be free 37. Episode 37: They will met again in the Future and they will find the Eighteen Mermaid Princesses of the Eighteen Seas and the keeper of the Millennium Pearl 38. Episode 38: One year later Ivy and her mother move to Domino City in Japan to start their new life 39. Episode 39: In Domino High School Ivy meets Yugi Muto and his sisters, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor in Domino High School 40. Episode 40: Ivy sings a song 'Legend of Mermaid' in the Domino Gulf and Yugi and Téa saw her sing 41. Episode 41: The Nameless Pharaoh is free from the Millennium Puzzle and the Mermaid Princess of the Nile River is very happy 42. Episode 42: They meet again the Mermaids are sing the 'Promised Land' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Season 2: Duelist Kingdom Season 3: Legendary Heroes Season 4: Dungeon Dice Monsters Season 5: Battle City Season 6: Battle Ship Season 7: Noah's Virtual World Season 8: Duel Tower Season 9: Waking the Dragons Season 10: Grand Championship Season 11: Dawn of the Duel Season 12: Ceremonial Battle Season 13: The Return of Atem